warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Nick's Secret
I advise you read The Fallen before you read this. It is connected to The Bravest Series. Important! (please read) I know that BloodClan wasn't around when SkyClan was, but let's pretend it is, okay??? Also, I'm mixing canon characters with non-canon characters, so if you don't recognize some, don't be surprised. Also, remember that the mothers of the kits are the ones who teach them, not the warriors. Finally, I am writing in a different style so it's more to-the-point and personal, in first-person view. And the chapters will not be named Allegiances BloodClan Prologue :"So what are you really like, Nick? What's your truth?" :I narrowed my eyes at Mintfur. The white she-cat, rude and conspicious as she was, was asking a very good question. Though the answer would be very long. But, we had time. All the time in the world. :I sighed. "Do you really want to know that?" :She looked slightly surprised. "Of course! If I'm going to be of residence in this dumb place, I may as well know what I should about you. I don't wanna be living with a freak!" :I dipped my head. I didn't really know what the word 'freak' meant, but I bet it was something bad. I think I had heard it and BloodClan once. And I guess I was a 'freak'. I had done more bad things in my life then I care to count. But, now, a cat was finally asking about my life. Surprise, surprise. :"Mintfur. When I tell you what you want to know, you'll wish you'd never asked. Are you completely sure? :Mintfur just growled a little. "What did you do that's so bad? You didn't get away with killing Goldenstripes." :I flicked an ear. "True...true. But you still don't know what I've done before. I was a monster." :She sighed. "Not as bad as what I did." :I just snarled. "You don't know the half of it." Chapter 1 :"Mom, make him wake up! Make him open his eyes!" :That was my sister, I think. She was poking me in the side, just 'cuz I wouldn't open...well, my eyes. I growled. Quit, you're hurting me! :All of a sudden, a fury of colors overwhelmed me. I looked up, and saw a blond she-cat looking at me lovingly. "Welcome, son," she mewled, cuddling me. The other kit-mothers I knew, Blood and Blaze, weren't in this alley, by the dumpster. I turned my head to look at sis. :She was beautiful, let me tell you. She had the smoky gray tabby pelt of our father, and the striking eyes of our mother. Amber. The most beautiful I had ever seen, more so than mom's. :I turned, and saw a small black tom with a white forepaw. He was smiling slyly. "Ten days," he growled to my mother. She nodded, but protectively wrapped her tail around us. What was the black cat talking about? I looked into his eyes. He was small. I didn't think he would hurt me. But I immediately turned away. There was something in those icy eyes... :I heard him snarl. "The gray one looks strong. The blond one is puny. You know what happens to the weak here, Glacia. There's no room for the stupid." :Now, that made me leap to my paws. "I'm not stupid! I'll be leader of this jank place some day!" My mother, Glacia, was trembling now. She looked at the black cat pleadingly. But he just smiled vainly. :"Maybe I was wrong. Maybe that one will survive." he hissed. :"Scourge, with all due respect, can Boulder come see his kits? May he please bypass guarding for today?" she was crouched on the ground, looking up with Scourge with round, scared eyes. :He bared his teeth at her. "No! There is no one else to guard us! Do you want any friggin' outsiders to chase us out, like they almost did before?" :Scourge was looming over my mother, his claws raised. Sister just sniffed. She wasn't really caring at the moment. But I'' did. :I leaped on Scourge's white paw, sinking my teeth into it. He hardly did anything at first, but after a second he slammed me against a dumpster. I was hurting all over. I think I was broken. :"Don't you ''ever do that again, fool. I'm just sparing you because you're a kit!" he turned, his face a whisker away from my mother's. "If that stupid creature touches me ever again, I'll kill you. All of you and your stupid family!" He raked his long claws across my mothers shoulder, and she yowled in pain. The mean cat left, but when he was almost out of the alley, he turned, looking at his paw, then me. "Your name is Nick, for the way you nick cats' when you bite." He then told the cat I knew as Barley to stay guard. Scourge left after that. :I was brimming with pride then, even though I was in pain. Sister looked up at mother. :"Why did the meanie scratch you like that?" :Barley flicked his ear, but didn't say or do anything. :"Shhh, daughter! Scourge is our leader. If we do something that displeases him, he gives us a mark. It means we're dishonored, and we cannot leave our alley 'til the wound is healed." She turned her gaze to mine. "Son - Nick, I mean - Scourge could've killed you if it pleased him. He spared you. You don't know how lucky you are! Just promise you'll never do something like that again!" :"I promise," I said, nodding my head. Although I didn't know if I meant it. :"How come you don't name me yet, mother?" asked my sister. :"I don't name you. Scourge does," she replied, licking her wound. "He named Nick, and he'll name you in a few days. He'll name you something reasonable." :Sister wrinkled her nose. "I don't like him. He's a meanie." :"Don't call him that! He's not lying. He really will kill you. And he'll do it whenever he wants, too." Chapter 2 :"Whoa, I had didn't know Scourge was that mean to you! And to your mother, too?" mewed Mintfur, clearly shocked. :"You have no idea," I growled. :"Sister!" I yelled for my sis. I wanted to play. I couldn't go out with Blaze's kits because mother was still marked. So...I had no one to play with except her, which was not fun. ("I was already two moons old and I despised her!") :"Don't call me sister anymore!" she snarled as hard as she could. She jumped on my back and sank her claws in as painfully as she could. "Scourge gave me my name! It's Cinder-something!" she said that part utterly confused, her grip loosening. :"Cinderfire," mewed my mother. "The cinder-part because of your fur, and the fire-part for your eyes. How dreamy your eyes are..." :"Mo-om! I don't want dreamy eyes! I wanna be leader! When can you start teaching us how to fight?!?" she crawled off my back and sank to the ground, her teeth bared and neck fur puffed up. She was a sight! :Mother pouted. "Oh, dear! Don't think about fighting so soon! What a bad sign..." :"WHAT?!?" boomed the evilest voice I had ever heard, "It is never a bad sign, Glacia! It is a good sign, yes indeed!" :I turned around to see a freakishly large tom looming over me. He had a collar on with about as many teeth as Scourge, if not more. :"I...I'm sorry, Bone. Forgive me! Forgive the kits!" Glacia wrapped her tail protectively around Cinderfire, who was closest to her, apparently. :"No, stupid! There is no reason to forgive them. And tomorrow..." his scary eyes gleamed. "I will let Scourge handle them perfectly..." :Mother shuddered, and Bone padded off, a gait to his step. :"You were lucky, y'know. Bone doesn't take kindly to anyone." I was surprised to see Blood actually talking to us. Whenever she did, though, it was something rude about me or Boulder or someone. :"Well, we know that now, thanks!" spat my mother ruefully. Whoa, is she always this unkind to others? :Blood snorted. "Bone is right. You are stupid." she turned, wrapping her tail around her paws. :"Bone is right," mocked Cinderfire, "Bone is just s''oooo'' right, isn't he, mother?" :Then, when I saw that fierce look in Blood's eye...I don't want to talk about it. :She leaped for Cinderfire, not caring that her claws were aimed right for her face! And what did mother do? :She sat there. She didn't move, she didn't even blink when Cinderfire squeaked with pain. She just...watched. Did she even smile? I think she did...No! She couldn't have...she loves us, and she's so protective... :But I'' did do something. I screamed and ripped my now-bigger claws into her leg, and she even screamed. I looked up, and I saw a very vulnerable part of her... :Her soft underbelly. :I dove there, my teeth stretched out. I sank them into her stomach, and did she howl! I knew twoleg's eyes leaked when they felt pain, and if cats could, I was sure she would've made a river in the alley. :"What is this ruckus?" Uh-oh. I turned slightly, and I saw Scourge! Yes, he was staring at us, Bone and Spider at his shoulders. I was still dangling from Blood's belly. :"Hmmm...a fight, eh?" There was a hint of humor in his voice. Stupid voice. "Well..." :"Don't punish my dears, please!" yowled my mother. Why did she have to butt in all the time? He wasn't even talking to her. :"Shut up! I had watched the whole thing, fool. Don't think I didn't. You just watched when the stupid kit got attacked. Some mother you are," he grunted. Wow! Was the cold-blooded killer feeling sympathy for once? :"And your son - Nick - I can tell, will already be a good fighter. Good, indeed. Don't forget tomorrow," he added, and walked out. :When I lay down to sleep that night, I remembered I had gotten a taste of blood. Cat blood. It sank into my mouth...and I couldn't sleep. Well, I did, and guess what I dreamed about? :Cats getting picked off one by one. And guess what? When the cat had figured out who the murderer was... :It was ''me. Heck, yeah! And the more I thought about it, the more I wanted that dream to be reality. I wanted it so bad. Chapter 3 :"Cinderfire versus Aza." :When mother shooed us out of the alley, even though she still had that dumb mark, I knew something was up. Something bad. And guess what? I was right! :Mother told us Scourge made every set of kits fight against each other. He said that if they died, they weren't fit to live and deserved it, anyways. But that wasn't fair! Some cats could be just as good as others, and even if they lived when they lost, Scourge would kill them! :Well, I would show him. I will not die! :And who was Aza? Why, she was the daughter of Blaze! Her only daughter, in fact. :Anyways, back to the fight! :"Aza, you're on the defense. If you get scratched, bit, or just attacked more than three times, you will be killed promptly. Cinderfire, if you cannot give her three attacks in the next 4 minutes, then you die. Any questions?" That was Scourge, and the coldest sound was in his voice at that moment! I now shudder to think about it. :"Uh, yeah, I've got a question!" :Everyone gasped. Cinderfire went wrong there. :But Scourge only glared at her for a moment. "What would that be?" :"Um...I forgot. Sorry!" Cinderfire recoiled when Bone started for her. :"Leave it, Bone! I will let it pass. Besides, we need her, because Aza can't avoid nothing, can she?" I saw a gleam in Scourge's eyes. :"She can avoid me," I hear Bone mutter under his breath, but I don't think Scourge heard. :"Right! Cinderfire versus Aza! Begin!" :I don't think that Cinderfire really knew what to do, although she did hit Aza once at the beginning. :Cinderfire dove for Aza, but Aza rolled out of the way, kicking at her stomach. Sister gasped, clawing for air. I saw Scourge smile pitifully at this. :My sister was a master at taunts, I remembered. And we must have had joint minds, because she started taunting poor Aza and distracting her with words. :"C'mon, idiot! Hey, dummy, you're so slow I'll have you dead before you can blink!" Ouch. That was pretty harsh! :Sadly, Aza fell for it. Before she knew what sister was doing, Cinderfire outstrechted her claws, and I had to close her eyes when I heard someone scream. :"The rat blinded her!" :"Two attacks already...what an asset she will be!" :"Interesting display!" :Stupid older cats. They thought this was s''oooo'' cool. Well, it wasn't! The only interesting thing to me was the blood. It was glistening scarlet on the ground... :"Oh my! She killed her!" That was Blaze. I was so intent on the blood, I hadn't noticed Cinderfire rip open Aza's belly! :"Cinderfire has won!" Scourge announced over the clearing, even though this was very, very obvious. "And next is...Nick!" :Wonderful. I was going to be budded against my sister. Just wonderful. Chapter 4 :I padded up to Cinderfire. She was snarling, her teeth glistening with blood. Blood...it's inside the cats! Blood came out of Aza, not on! This would be good... :"Cinderfire won the last match, rather obviously. But now, who will win? Nick or Cinderfire? Place your bets!" :That was Dario. He was obsessed with bones, so, he made cats gamble every match. If they gave one bone, they'd get two bones if they were right, and so forth. I could clearly see that the pile on the left, which he stated was my sister's bets, were filling up very quickly. They didn't think I could win! There were only two bones in the right pile. :"Since I can see Cinderfire'll be an asset to us, I won't kill her, even if she loses. But I will kill the tom if he gains a loss. Nick is on the offensive. Cinderfire is now on the defensive. If Nick was paying attention, he knows what to do." :How unfair! I was going to die if I lost, but if Cinderfire lost, she'd live! :"Fight!" :Infuriated, I thought up a ploy very quickly. A smart ploy, if I do say so myself. For a kit, barley three moons old, this was a good strategy. :I dashed up to Cinderfire's shoulder. Thinking I was just going to scratch her, she leaped behind me. Yes! I thought. She's falling for it! I fronted up, slamming my hind paws into her chest. Blood dribbled down her legs. :"Cinderfire has been hit! A blow to the chest!" :Blood... :Thinking hard, I turned around, pulled my legs up, and slid under her belly. I tried to embed a paw in there, but she rolled over a split second before my claws swiped where she had just been. I could hear the grown-ups were having a good time out of this. :"C'mon, Nick!" :"You kick tail, Cinderfire!" :"Blow 'er brains out!" :"Place your bets! Bet on the best fighter!" :Since my sister was having trouble getting up because of her chest, I leaped up as quick and high as I could, and slammed my paw into her stomach. :"Eeeeee!" she screamed. :Sure, it was painful to hurt my sister, but I had to, or else I would die. ("I might've died anyways, but...") :Now Cinderfire was mad. She jumped up, spitting up blood. :"You are an nemico!" she shouted. :Great. She'd been listening to that witch-cat again. Dumb she-cat had an owner who studied black magic, and apparently, Cinderfire had been joining the sessions without permission. :"Lure fumo I control!" she yowled. :Was she bewitching me? :"Forchetta in his chest, sister..." she wailed. :Suddenly, something silver was stabbed into my chest! It had pointy ends, and a handle where it began. It was obviously a twoleg item. And it was painful! :"Entrare his heart," Cinderfire instructed the thing. :All of a sudden, I felt the cold metal pierce something soft inside of me. :"L'acido, pour from his chest!" :Something green and hot started coming out of me! :"StarClan, stop it!" I yelled. I didn't even know what StarClan was, yet I was calling for their help. :Suddenly, I couldn't see anymore. Light overwhelmed me. And in front of me were two tall, slim she-cats with stars in their fur. :"Wh-who are you?" I asked, bewildered. :"Turn around and look." They replied. :I obeyed. Cinderfire was standing there, eyes wide and in shock, but she wasn't moving. I looked, and I could see my body! It wasn't moving either. In fact, none of the cats were moving! Everything was frozen! :"What did my sister say?" I asked. :"First, she said you were an enemy, then, she said she controled light smoke, which is another way of saying 'dark magic'. Next, she told her witch friends to put a twoleg fork in your chest. She told it to enter your heart, and for acid, a green, poisonious substance, to pour from your chest. It was a good thing you yelled for us, because we couldn't have helped you otherwise. StarClan are fair. We don't let cats die from evil spells. Now, awaken." :The light left my eyes, and I could see again! I looked down at my chest. The 'fork' was gone, and my wound was healed! But when I looked up at Scourge, he didn't look to happy. :"My! A witch and a warlock!" he snarled. "Kill them." Chapter 5 :Barley looked up at Scourge, shocked. "But, Scourge, they are strong! They wouldn't hurt you, I'm su--" :"Move it, fool," growled Scourge, knocking Barley away. Bone was walking up to us, growling and snapping like a pirana. :"Stand next to me," Cinderfire hissed in my ear, "And repeat exactly what I say." :As Bone came closer, Cinderfire began chanting the word diablo. I didn't know what it meant, but I did, too. Suddenly, a black thing came up and went into Bone. His eyes rolled into his head, and he seemed to be choking. Foam was dripping from his mouth. The black thing came out of him, and he fell to the floor, breathing, but limp, and he smelled like death. :I looked at Scourge now. He looked uneasy, and his mouth was twitching. :"On second thought, they are just kits, something we don't have much of right now. Fine, I'll let them live, but if I see any more black magic, they SHALL die." With a flick of his tail, Scourge jumped over the fence and signaled this was over. :"Come on, don't be nervous," Cinderfire growled, lifting up a vine with her tail. She was taking me to see the black magic cat, Penelope, and her witch-coven, which included Cinderfire, Trixie, Alicia, and some young tom, Pax, and I guess me, too. :"Well-cooooome," growled a black she-cat who resembled Deathrose in many ways, especially the eyes. The only difference was she had short fur and barely-there tabby stripes. :"Thank you, Alicia." Cinderfire dipped her head while walking in. I just walked by, and Cinderfire noticed. :"Nick! Don't be rude, dip your head." She nudged me with her paw, still keeping her head bowed. :I shrugged, dipping my head. A few moments later, me and Cinderfire raised it again. Standing in front of me was a incredibly beautiful pure black she cat with a brown ear-tip, and the most lovely blue eyes in the world. She had a long tail, a slender neck, and claws that looked like they could kill in one scratch. They were all-white. :"I am Penelope," she said. I could tell she was trying to speak loudly, but her voice was incredibly soft. She cocked her head to the side. "Why, Cinderfiyah, who is this?" She had the ever-so-slight country twang in her voice. It was hardly noticable, but it was there. :"Penelope, this is my brother, Nick," Cinderfire meowed. I dipped my head. :"Hi, darling," she replied, fluttering her cat-lashes. "This is my mate, Pax," A small brown tabby tom with amber eyes lingered up. He wasn't much to look at. The only noticable thing about him was, indeed, the orange-ness in his eyes. There was nothing else there. :"Hey," Pax said gruffly. I nodded in acknowlegement. :"Here's my cousin, Trixie," Penelope smiled, pointing with her tail at a skinny black she-cat with hints of white in her pelt. She also had amber eyes. She wasn't nearly as pretty as her cousin - well, she could be, but the main reason she wasn't was because you could count her ribs. :"I'm sure you've met Alicia already, my stepdaughter, and Pax's kit. Her mother died in a black magic scandal. Oh, and how could I forget our newest addition, Amber?" A small black she-cat that looked like a copy of Penelope, except with amber eyes, crawled out from under a purple blanket with half-moons and golden fringe all over it. I saw Alicia glare at her, but when she caught my eye, she smiled. :"She's our daughter," Pax said crisply, as though it should've been obvious - which it was. :"And you two are our protege's." Penelope said. Now that I think about, she didn't look like a witch. Pax, on the other paw... :"I used my skills on him, he said it was interesting and he wanted to learn it." Cinderfire growled to Penelope, pointing with her tail at me. :Penelope laughed. "You learn using your heart. Anyways, Alicia, tell them about yourself." :Alicia smirked. "That stupid Scourge! When I was in BloodClan, he mistook me for my twin sister, Deadross, was it, papa?" :"Deathrose," Me and Pax corrected at the same time. :"Yeah, Deathrose, whatever. Anyways, we were all apart of BloodClan, studying black magic. I didn't do it at all. I didn't want to. It was stupid to me. Scourge found out, and when he banded us, he thought I was Deathrose! I tried to deny it, but he wouldn't listen! Stupid, jank, idiot..." Alicia went back to the entrance to stand watch. :I had to agree with Alicia. Scourge, he was stupid. And he'd do more stupid things before I reached my sixth moon. Chapter 6 :"I can't get her off my mind, she is so pretty, Cinderfire." :Cinderfire crinkled her perfect cat-nose at me. "Who ARE you talking about? The only one who doesn't look so jank is Penelope." :"I'm talking about Amber!" I exclaimed. "I know I can't have Penelope, but Amber looks just like her, except for the eyes." :My sister snorted. "C'mon, Nick! Amber is born a witch, will be bred a witch, and when she dies, she'll be a dead witch!" :"Don't say that!" :"Dude, you only like her cause she's kind of cute. You know nothing about her personality. No one does. You're falling in love with a she-diablo." :I shrugged. "Maybe I am. But if Penelope is taking care of her, she'll be at least half-okay. Pax...if it was just him raising her, I may understand what you're talking about, but really! She's only a kit, after all." :Cinderfire side-glared at me through the corners of her eyes. "Penelope is not as she seems." :I widened my sky-blue eyes. "What do you mean?" :Cinderfire shook her head. "Nothing. I've already said too much." :"No, you haven't!...I mean, you hardly said anything." :"Exactly!!!" Cinderfire twitched her tails, backing out of the alley we were sitting in. She stepped in a murky, muddy puddle, and jumped. Her shoulder hit the side of a red-and-cream wall, which had black wet lines running all over it. Her lip twitched. :I surpressed a laugh. Cinderfire seemed like she was holding in a whole lot of secrets. Of course she was. After all, now she had a few cronies, a.k.a. her clique; Alicia, and Trixie. It would now be only a matter of time before Penelope and Pax knew I liked their precious daughter. Wonderful. :"I'm sorry, Nick; I can't explain anything to you." The way she said it, she didn't sound rude, she just sounded like she was going to tell ANYONE. :"Pretty little liar," I scuffed. Cinderfire's eyes swelled into big orange flames. :"Do you think I like lying and keeping secrets from you?!?" :I twitched my nose. "That, sis, was actually exactly what I was thinking." :Cinderfire wouldn't take that. Erecting her ears, and her nose held a little bit higher than Scourge allowed, she padded away. Out of the alley and out of my life-- I hoped. :I was older now. I was about six or seven moons older, but I didn't care at all to count. And Amber was older, too. :"Nicky, let me go outside now. Please?????" :I rolled my eyes. Yeah. Amber had a real bad personality. Whatever. :"No, mommy said to stay inside. She's going to get you dinner." :"Where's sissy Leesh?" :I giggled slightly. Amber couldn't yet pronounce Alicia, so she just called her Leesh. :"She's off with mommy. So is daddy and Auntie and Cindafiyah." :Hey, it wasn't my fault Penelope insisted I talked like Amber and her. :Amber was cuter than I had remembered. Or maybe she wasn't any more beautiful, just had more confidence. That was probably it. :I wasn't really right when I had said she looked EXACTLY like Penelope. Her nose was pink, unlike Penelope's, and she did have more brown on her ears. But the thing that resembled her the most was those spotless white claws! Wow! :Amber cat-smiled at me. So cute! Her teeth were very, very clean and white. Her tongue was nice and pink. And her face...her orange eyes were like the full moon in the hot time. :Whoa, whoa, whoa, I thought. Aren't I kinda getting a little obsessive? I shook my head clear. Nah, I couldn't be. I'm not that weird. I think. :"Hiya!" There was Penelope, walking in. Penelope was grinning and staring lostly at a big clear round-thing on top of the purple-and-gold moon blanket. :"I have seen the truth!" She exclaimed suddenly, dropping a bunch of Twoleg-prepared chicken. :"Annnnnd, what exactly is the truth? That I live with a mad family?" Alicia implied sweetly. :Penelope cackled, then shook her head. "No, no, no, no, no! The truth is...I am pregnant again!" she said in a sing-song voice. :Pax stopped walking and dropped a piece of chicken right on the ground. "No, you're not. That's impossible. We haven't mated. Recently, I mean." :"No, not with you, fool!" Penelope laughed. "With somebody else!" She laughed again. I was suddenly very uncomfortable in this place. I was uncomfortable for both me and Amber. I looked at Cinderfire, who had a unsure look in her eyes. :"Remember big, bad Bone?" She kept laughing. :Pax's eyes widened. "R-really?" :"Yes, yes, yes! Tee hee hee!" :Amber walked cautiously up to her mother. "A-a-are you okay?" :Penelope's crazy look turned to one of fury. "Of course!" she snapped. She shoved Amber away with her paw, who let out a little cry. "I am so very sure." :"You're mad!" Alicia cried, grabbing Amber by her scruff and dragging her away. :"NO!" Penelope giggled, running up to Alicia and ripping her shoulder open. Alicia hissed, backing away but keeping Amber near. :I looked at my sister again. She looked confused, like she thought she knew what to do but wasn't sure. She stepped forward one pawstep, then back two pawsteps. She caught my eye, and suddenly screamed. I looked back at Penelope and Alicia. Pax, Trixie, Penelope, and Alicia were all fighting really roughly - I saw Pax spit up blood. But, he wouldn't hold up anyways. :The worst thing was that Amber was right in the middle! Me and Cinderfire exchanged shocked glances. Then, I did a crazy thing. I jumped right in between them all! :I muffled a screech when Alicia had ripped into my stomach. I took my back feet and slammed them into the nearest cat's face, who just did happen to be Pax. Penelope tried to bite my neck, but I pushed her away with a sullen headbutt. Ha. :That's when I saw Amber - she was terrified! At the bottom of a catfight, I would be, too. But I was almost on top, I mean, Trixie was just above me. Thinking fast, I sank my claws into Alicia's injured shoulder and pushed her away. I didn't want to do it, but she was in my way of Amber, so...I grabbed the kit by her scruff. Pulling her away, I jumped out of the clamor, which had happened to stop by now. :I glanced at Cinderfire...again. She was just staring with a glazed look in her eye at...Penelope! :"Oh...my...StarClan...oh my gosh..." Those were the first words I had ever heard Trixie mutter. :Penelope lay on the purple-and-gold blanket, blood splattered all over the round thing she was staring at earlier. She was ripped open from the top of her ears to the bottom of her tail-tip. I didn't know what to say. But then...I looked down at who's fur I had ripped out. And it was pure black. Not brown. Not blackish-white. Not midnight-black, like Alicia's. No. My claws had Penelope's fur in them. :"You!" Pax glared at me. :Alicia just stared shockingly at me. :Trixie yelped. :"Get out! You don't belong. You...you murderer. You're mad! You're a killer!" :"No! I'm not! I swear! I hadn't even noticed I did this!" I yelled. :"You're just so bloodthirsty, he doesn't even notice when he kills!" :Oh, yes, blood. But I didn't have that problem too bad anymore. But...I think I would have noticed if I killed Penelope. Who, by the way, didn't seem so pretty anymore. :"Just rip my heart out..." Alicia muttered. "Why don't you leave me here to bleed? And then laugh about it and kill my stepmother?" :"No! You're just all mad!" I screeched. "It wasn't my fault!" :"Denial!" :"No!" :Cinderfire cleared her throat and walked up between me and Pax. "He didn't do it. I'm sure." :"Please." Alicia sputtered. "Once a killer, always a killer." :"But he never killed before!" Cinderfire snapped at her friend. Wow. Cinderfire was...defending me? :"Lies!" :"Your whole life is a lie, Pax!" My sister didn't seem mad anymore. Just sad. "I did know lots of secrets about Penelope. I knew secrets about all of you! I knew you better than yourself! I knew...I knew the truth, Pax. I am the truth." :"Yeah, right, sure, Cinderfire! I thought you were our friends! But you just lie to us!" Alicia jeered. :"No, I don't! Can't you see...you're lying to yourself." :Pax sighed. "Just leave. Get out." :"Get out," Trixie and Alicia repeated. :"Fine, then, we will." I turned. But everyone, including myself, were too caught up in their own problems to notice that Amber was trailing right behind me. Cinderfire probably noticed, but if she did, she said nothing. Chapter 7 I'm sorry! I've had writer's block, and still do, but I've gotten up to a point where I've written at least a little of the 7th chapter. Enjoy! I promise I'll try to have the rest of it up at SOON as possible. :"So...you're wanting Amber to stay here with us?" :I sighed. "Yes, mother. Her life isn't good where she's staying. Trust me. Her mother just died." Because I seemingly killed her. :"Oh, I don't know what Scourge would think about that." :"He shouldn't mind," Cinderfire butted in. "After all, it only means he'll be getting one more ally." :Why is Cinderfire possibly helping Amber stay here? She doesn't like her. :"I guess she could stay here....for a while, anyways. But it'll be hard to keep anything from Scourge." :"He shouldn't mind," Cinderfire repeated. :"I don't know, you too. We don't want Scourge to get mad." :"Why don't we just ask him?" :Glacia glared at me, shocked. "You never, ever ask Scourge for anything. Understand?" :I put a confused twist on my mouth. "Why?" :"He'd kill you." :"Way to beat around the bush, mother." :"What? Well, it's true." Glacia laughed bitterly, turning away as if there were something she didn't tell us. "Anyways, she can stay here for, oh, say, a moon, I guess." :"Well, thanks, mother." I meowed. For the rest of the day, I helped my family, excluding Boulder, make a little nest for Amber. She was pretty close to my mother, though, to enable her hiding. :Blaze laughed ruefully. "You can't hide that she-kit from Scourge. She's going to have to fight in ten days, just like my Aza had to." She glared at Cinderfire, obviously remembering who killed her daughter. :Glacia leered at her nursery-mate. "Well, is it my fault if Cinderfire was a better fighter than Aza? You're the one who decided to mate at the same time as me and Boulder, you little demon." :Blaze's eyes glazed over with fiery anger. "Did you just call me a demon?" :"Yes, she called you a demon," I snapped, getting fed up with this senseless arguing. :"Well, I never!" :"You never?" Amber chirped, looking up at Blaze confusedly. "You never what?" :Glacia looked at Amber, her eyes begging her to shut the heck up. Blaze sighed and rolled her eyes heavily. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Cloverfang's Fanfics